


Freak!

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mean Dean, Protective Bobby Singer, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt at the playground but, when he asks Dean for help, his brother hurts him even more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak!

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that good tbh, but it's been sat on my desktop for a while and I wanted to put it out here for you guys. 
> 
> Dean is a lot of a dick in this. Like seriously, awful to Sam. But they're still kids in this, and Dean does have his own life even if he loves Sammy. Please don't yell at me for this.

Sam's breath caught in the back of his throat as he listened to his brother's speech. The words began to swim into a single droning sound and the world started blurring around him. Vicious tones still rained down on Sam, but he no longer heard the harsh names Dean was calling. A sharp crack to the side of his face brought him back to reality.

"Are you even listening to me, you freak!" Dean screamed, pinching the skin at Sam's ribs.

"Dean," Sam gulped, hating the words his brother used. They were the same as the kids at his school used, the ones that made Sam feel sick. "Don't call me that, please."

"Why shouldn't I, that's what you are," Dean snapped at him. Tears began streaming down Sam's face as Dean turned away. He slumped against the wall, hands covering his ears as he cried so he could pretend he wasn't hearing what Dean had said. Even though his ears were covered, he still heard the slam of Bobby's front door as his brother stormed away.

He couldn't remember why Dean had been so mad at him, something about having to ditch his date because of Sam. It wasn't his fault, not really. His ankled throbbed as a reminder of his day; he'd been in the playground near Bobby's house and some kid had pushed him off the monkey bars. He'd managed to limp towards the café he knew Dean was in, before getting his brother to take him home.

Around him, the air became stifling, a symptom Sam recognised as from a panic attack. His lungs began to sting with the effort to take in air. Then, panic took over and Sam couldn't help but hyperventilate. Dean was Sam's only friend, if he hated Sam, who did he have? He felt his throat close up as more tears welled up in his eyes.

Somewhere, he thought he could hear dull footsteps in the house, but he didn't get his hopes up. Dean wouldn't be back for a while, he'd been too mad at Sam earlier. He curled in on himself, just a little bit more than usually. Suddenly, he registered the sound of the door being swung open.

"Sam?" He heard a gruff voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes a smidgen, he could just about make out the shape of his uncle Bobby. "Sammy, you okay?" Bobby asked more urgently, kneeling next to his nephew. Sniffling, he shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak.

"What is it?"

"Dean," Sam muttered disjointedly. He tried to sit up a little more, so he could have a proper conversation with Bobby, but ultimately slipped back down to the floor. 

"What did the idjit do this time?" Bobby rolled his eyes. He knew Dean had never been good at communication but it was strange for him to make Sam so upset.

"He called me all these names, like freak a-and loser," Sam swallowed thickly. "I mean I expect them from the kids at school, but not Dean." His breath hitched softly as he tried to stop sobbing.

"Firstly, Sam, you're not a loser or a freak," Bobby gently reassured, or attempted to. He noticed Sam look down as he tried to comfort him, as if he didn't believe a word he was saying. "Sam you're a smart kid, just 'cuz others ain't, don't mean you're a freak. They just don't understand you, okay?"

"Are you sure, Uncle Bobby, 'cuz the football team seem real damn sure that I'm weird." Rolling his eyes, Bobby gently patted Sam's shoulder.

"Look, Sammy, I'm a lot older than I'd like to admit and I still get called weird for some of what I do. Society has a standard of normal, an' just 'cuz you don't fit in it, don't mean you're a bad person," Bobby told him, wisdom in his old eyes. Somehow, Sam felt as if Bobby had all the answers, and that he shouldn't disagree.

"What about Dean?" He asked quietly.

"Dean's a damn idjit," Bobby grumbled. His brashness took Sam back a little, never expecting any adult to say bad of his big brother nonetheless Bobby.

"Wha-"

"Sam, your brother loves you, okay? I ain't seen that kid more happy around anyone else than you," Bobby interrupted Sam's train of thought. "The problem is, sometimes Dean does his thinking with his dick." Sam let out a sharp laugh, his hands flying up to cover his mouth from escaping snickers.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked cautiously, after his giggles had subsided.

"It means he's at an age where if there's a girl he thinks he can get in the pants of, that's all he's gonna be thinking about," Bobby explained. "I know the girl he's been chasing, she doesn't like him - trust me - but Dean doesn't realise that."

"So why'd that make him get mad at me?" Sam bit his lip anxiously. He got that Dean had a crush, but it shouldn't affect their friendship.

"Because you interrupted his date," his uncle shrugged. Sam's eyebrows furrowed more. "He probably thought he would have been in with a chance if you hadn't shown up."

Sam understood enough, Dean wasn't really angry at him - at least, if he took Bobby's word for it. It still hurt, what Dean said, but Sam could forgive him. Knowing Dean, he'd come back later with his tail between his legs and an apology on his lips. So Sam would forgive him.

He tried to push himself up, though struggled to stand fully with his ankle. Despite his quaking limbs, he managed to pull himself up by the walls and eventually stood long enough for Bobby to help him. Smiling comfortingly at Sam, Bobby wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and started to walk them along.

"Now, son, we gonna look at that ankle," Bobby nodded towards Sam's swollen limb. In reply, Sam nodded, and let himself be led to the kitchen where Bobby's medi-kit was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so probs wasn't that good sorry
> 
> My tumblr is [ here ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) if you wanna prompt me something


End file.
